Articulated vehicles typically include an articulating joint located inboard to the vehicle providing flexibility about at least one axis. An articulating joint may permit rotation of a first frame member relative to a second frame member about an axis which is substantially parallel to the surface upon which the vehicle is being operated (Rotation). The articulating joint may also permit a pivoting motion of a first frame member relative to a second frame member about a second axis which is substantially perpendicular to the surface upon which the vehicle is being operated (Pivot). In many articulating vehicles, these two capabilities taken in combination permit articulated vehicles to travel in a manner which permits the respective frame members to roll and yaw relative to one another and the surface upon which the vehicle is being operated. In many instances the articulating vehicle's capability to pivot a first frame member relative to a second frame member is the very feature which allows the vehicle to change direction during operation.
Conventional split-frame articulating vehicles are designed for off-road use. It would be advantageous if a split-frame vehicle were capable of operating in the articulating mode for off-road use and in a rigid/non-articulating mode like a conventional on-road vehicle for highway travel. It would also be advantageous to provide such a vehicle with rear steering that is not tied to the vehicles ability to pivot the frame members.